1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scoops, and in particular to a wood scoop for loading sections of wood logs into a wood burning stove.
During the past several years, due to the "energy crisis" there have been proposed numerous alternative means for heating houses, and other type buildings and rooms. One proposal is to return to the wood burning stove. The resurgence of the wood burning stove has reached such a level that the government is actively promoting the use of wood burning stoves through its agencies and psuedo-agencies, see for example, "TVA Encourages Use of Wood Stoves", The Chattanooga Times, Nov. 11, 1978, Page A-8.
It has become clear to those now utilizing such stoves, accustomed as they are to the modern conveniences of life, that a more efficient and hazard free method of loading the stove is required than that used now, i.e., picking up a log by hand and throwing it into the stove. Such hand loading causes burns, slow loading, and inconvenience. For example, a typical wood burning stove has a door which is about 10 inches wide and 13 inches high, with perhaps a 3 inch pivoted flap at the top to hold smoke in the stove. To load the stove, one must open the door with one hand and throw or place the log in with the other hand. Loading is slow, smoke gets into the room and burns can occur.
2. Prior Art
An object of this invention is to provide a wood scoop for loading a wood burning stove in an efficient and hazard free manner.
Many different types of scoops are known, see for example the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
163,752 to Driscole; PA2 247,449 to Webster et al; PA2 256,150 to Mattoon; PA2 304,362 to Seavey; PA2 528,072 to Bukenhofer et al; PA2 741,195 to Voelker; PA2 1,056,572 to Nadeau; and PA2 1,574,837 to Maserang.
There are several disadvantages with these known scoops, in particular, none of the scoops is adapted for the safe and efficient loading of wood logs into a wood burning stove. The foregoing references only describe scoops for coal, grain, sugar, or fluids. Such scoops cannot be used in an efficient and hazard free manner for loading wood logs into a wood burning stove.